Rebecca Holiday/Quotes
Season 1 The Day That Everything Changed :Agent Six: (T'''o Rex) Finish it!' :'Doctor Holiday: His bios are way back up. What did you do? :'''Agent Six: The usual cheery pep talk. :Doctor Holiday: I'm talking about the 90% negative spike in your bio-energy. Have an explanation? :Rex: My bios spike every time I see you, Dr. Holiday. :Bobo Haha: Smooth like sandpaper. :Agent Six: There's something obviously something seriously wrong with him. :Doctor Holiday: Aside from the fact that all of you treat Rex like a machine instead of 15 year-old? String Theory :Doctor Holiday: Six, Meechum infected Rex through physical contact. Whatever you do, don't let him touch you. :Agent Six: Noted. Lockdown :Doctor Holiday: Sit still. There are less pleasant ways to get a reading. To figure this out we need a clean base line measurement - No missions, No staining activity. :Rex: What if I don't want to? :Doctor Holiday: Rex, In this line of work we all have to do things we don't like. :Doctor Holiday: Still no powers? What triggered it this time? :Rex: If I had to guess, I would say, was finding out my best friend is a spy working for White. :Doctor Holiday: Rex, I had no idea... :Rex: Hey, well... at least I know that this jerk isn't really my friend... :Doctor Holiday: Don't be so sure, Providence can force people to make some very... painful compromises. But that's White's fault, not Noah's. :Doctor Holiday: (as Rex is about to kill an Evo) Rex, stop! :Rex: Give me one good reason. :Doctor Holiday: Because Rex... That's my sister. :Rex: ...Can I help? :Doctor Holiday: Sh-she's an uncurable. The Architect :Doctor Holiday: (About Rex)' '''What's it going to take for Providence to realize that he needs a home? Not just a room and a job. We've been pushing him away. :'Doctor Holiday': Six, if we force him to come back, he'll just run away again. He has to ''want to be here. It needs to be his decision. Frostbite :Doctor Holiday: You're already over capacity. This is critical! REX! :Doctor Holiday: We have a situation, Weaver. :Weaver: You have a situation. I'm up to my neck in maintenance, and inventory. You people just can't barge in here unannounced. :Doctor Holiday: Actually, we can! This base exists for the sole purpose of offloading Rex's surplus nanites! You know communications black out in storms like this. :Weaver: Half my equipment isn't even back online. So you have to turn around and come back when- :Bobo Haha: (Bobo and Six aim their weapons at Weaver) Think again pal! :Doctor Holiday: everyone is fighting STOP! Need I point out that this isn't the best place for a fight. Anything happens to that storage tank and you'll know why Providence made this place so remote. Now let's just talk this out calmly, rationally. :Biowulf: Whatever happens here, Weaver. It's nothing compared to what Van Kleiss would have done to you. :Rex: (As Rex is absorbing nanites')' S''ix wait! I can hear them! :'Doctor Holiday': (''Watching from the ship) What are you waiting for, Six? Take the shot! :Rex: (Speaking mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. (Rex falls. His voice reverts to normal) Take the shot. :Agent Six: He told me he could hear them. :Doctor Holiday: I picked this up during the offload... It's Nanite. I'm sure of it. :Agent Six: Seems there are more secrets inside that kid than we realized. Leader of the Pack :Doctor Holiday: (A''s Rex starts his search for Circe) Rex. (Holiday sighs)... Be careful. :'Rex': No need to be jealous, Doc. I'll be fine. Breach (episode) :'Doctor Holiday': (''About' Breach') She still has her powers, but with her hands restrained, she won't be able to cut open a portal big enough to step through. Just... don't... touch... her. :Breach: It's a school. But it's not a school. But it is a school. :Doctor Holiday: What's that supposed to mean? :Breach: That Rex is too cool for school, and he's no tool. You're the fool. :Doctor Holiday: (T''o Breach) This may hurt a little. :(''A probe is fired at Breach, she opens a small portal, then it disappears.) :Doctor Holiday: Reflex - she instinctively opened a portal to protect herself. Remember that "No touching" rule? Would have made a big mess, had I been wrong. That was probe we shot into you, Breach. You sent it to Helsinki. :Doctor Holiday: Rex, you figured it out! :Rex: Yeah, I know, I'm a genius. Wait. What did I figure out? :Doctor Holiday: What Greenville is. It's Breach's personal dollhouse. You're her newest doll. :Rex: Okay, can we at least say "action figure?" :Doctor Holiday: (To Breach) If getting Rex back means I have to tear you apart molecule-by-molecule, fine! Prep the next sequence of probes, 12 per minute. :Rex: I'd really like to get out of here, Doc. :Doctor Holiday: I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Rex. I promise. :Rex: Maybe when she sucked up Greenville, she never spit it out. :Doctor Holiday: Separate dimension only she can access. YOU have him, don't you? :Breach: Mmm, he's my new favorite. Shiny shiny. :Doctor Holiday: Did you hear that, Rex? :Rex: Sweet. I always wanted to be some psycho girl's favorite toy. :Little Girl: I'm her favorite! You take that back! :Doctor Holiday: Rex, what's going on? :Rex: I think I'm being promoted to BFF. And let's just say this little girl isn't made of sugar or spice. I'm going to cure her. :Doctor Holiday: I know you can't have it all, Breach. Rex doesn't belong to you! If you want this to stop, it's easy. Let him go! :Breach: NO! He's mine now. My new favorite. Dark Passage :Doctor Holiday: His motives don't make his research any less valuable. If I can get my hands on that nanite agent, I might be able to reverse engineer a permanent cure. Think about what that could mean to the world - for the EVOs Rex can't cure -like my sister. :Rex: (Preparing to cut through some vines) I've got this. You protect Holiday. :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday cuts through the vines) Worry about yourself. :Doctor Holiday: You okay? :Rex: (Rex grunts) Hey, you know me. A day without getting blown up is like a day without sunshine. :Doctor Holiday: All of this for nothing. I'm sorry, Rex. :Rex: It wasn't for nothing, doc. I've got a brother - out there - somewhere. I'm not alone anymore. Finally, I've started to get some real answers. I feel closer to the truth than ever. The Forgotten :Rex: So their genius solution was to cut them off from the rest of the world? Harsh! :Doctor Holiday: Those were chaotic times, Rex. It was before Providence. Before you. :Rex: White didn't authorize this, did he?... Huh? We're talking pretty big risk factor here, Doc. I thinking it's worth at least, say - dinner? :Doctor Holiday: Dinner? Right. Just you and me. :Rex: Yes! :Providence Tech: (On the radio) Providence Base. Identify yourself. :Rex: Send a ship. We're still alive. :Providence Tech: Identify yourself! This is a restricted channel. :Rex: And I'm about to tell you where you can stick... :Doctor Holiday: (Shoving the tech aside) Rex? Is that you? Are you-? :Rex: No time! Need pick up! NOW! :Doctor Holiday: You did well, Rex. Just one thing: you got my samples, right? :Rex: I got your fanny pack. :Doctor Holiday: Oh well, I'm sure you tried. :Rex: But - but - I got the data rod and the men. Isn't that worth something? :Doctor Holiday: It's worth everything, Rex. (Holiday hugs Rex) Just not dinner. (She leaves) Operation: Wingman :Doctor Holiday: Rex, this night's going to a special night for her. Be nice to the girl. She's lucky you know. Nobody asked me to Prom. :Rex: (Quietly to himself) Hmm... The pretty one don't get asked out. So, Holiday, you're not jealous I'm going out with another woman? (Holiday laughs and leaves) Oh yeah, she's jealous. Rabble :Rex: It's going to happen again, isn't it? :Doctor Holiday: I don't know, Rex. It's likely triggered by a specific event - something traumatic. :Rex: So I just have to wait. :Agent Six: No. You just have to live. Life's full of unknowns, Rex. It'll happen when it happens, and when it does. We'll still be here. :Rex: Yeah, and I'll have no idea who you are. Who I am. I won't remember. Things like Holiday wears red shoes on Fridays, or you always keep one of those weird tasting mints in your right hand side pocket. :Agent Six: (Pulling out a notebook) That's why we got you this - it's a journal. The Hunter :Doctor Holiday: (as Holiday is treating Rex) Some people have just too much hate in them to see things any other way. Hold still. :Rex: Ow! :Bobo Haha: Don't sweat it kid. Humans are idiots. End of story. :Rex: Not all of them. But anyone who would believe that guy has to say... makes you wonder. :Rex: They don't want my help? Fine! No more flying to the rescue. No more turning giant blob back into mailmen. :Bobo Haha: Works for me. :Doctor Holiday: But the people who really do need you, they're the ones who'll really suffer. :Bobo Haha: Ah details. :Rex: They don't think I'm any different than those things down in the Petting Zoo. Why should I care? :Doctor Holiday: Because someone has to! Most people have given up hope, Rex. Since you came here, that's changing. Don't let one man's anger get in the way. :Rex: That's the problem, Doc. It isn't just one man. I walk down the street and everyone looks at me like I'm going to turn them into some monster. Forget it!... I'm through. Gravity :Rex: Doc, you remember that psycho computer program that was gonna destroy the world. She's back. :Zag RS: I prefer "artificial intelligence." And I don't want to destroy the world, just all the nanites in it. Admitedly, every creature infested with them will die. :Bobo Haha: Hey, I resemble that remark! :Rex: Didn't happen last time. Not gonna happen now, Zag! :Doctor Holiday: Actually, Rex, if it gets this program in its current state, that's exactly what's going to happen. :Agent Six: Providence to station: status. :Doctor Holiday: Bouvier decided to leave early. I'm going to jettison the power core. We'll lose - well, pretty much everything. :Rex: But you'll get the station back on track, right, doc? :Doctor Holiday: We can always hope, Rex. :Doctor Holiday: (Opening the door) Rex? (Holiday hugs Rex, he blushes) What do you -? How did you -? :Rex: Space elevator. Can you believe it? :Pete Volkov: The impact a few minutes ago. :Rex: Oh yeah. Let's just say down is no longer an option. :Doctor Holiday: Look Volkov, Rex may not look like much, but having him here, he may actually save us. :Rex: Thanks for the vote of confidence. :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday leads Rex away. Quietly to Rex) If you blow this, we're dead. Got it? :Doctor Holiday: Rex, come on! :Rex: Can't... do it. I'm spent. Go. Launch while you can. :Doctor Holiday: Not til you're in here! :Rex: You've got the nanite. If anyone can figure out how to make them work, it's you. You wouldn't even need me anymore. I'll hold her off. :Rex: (Rex grunts) LAUNCH! :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday throws the nanites at Zag RS. Then Holiday runs up to Rex) Rex, you never gave up on us. We're not giving up on you. Now get in here so we can go home! What Lies Beneath :Doctor Holiday: Rex, no! Don't cure it! It's nanites could be corrupt like the ones we found earlier. There's no telling what they could do to you. :Rex: Doc, seriously. You worry too much. (the E.V.O. mutates even more) Uh, never mind. :Doctor Holiday: (about Circe) She's very pretty. :Rex: She works for Van Kleiss. She's the enemy. :Doctor Holiday: But you still like her, don't you? :Rex: I'm not talking about this! :Doctor Holiday: This isn't about blame, Rex. If Van Kleiss's system can actually handle these unstable nanites, he could be the only one who could reign them in. :Rex: I'm not bringing him back. Not now, not ever! Besides you don't need Van Kleiss, you have me. Why not go straight to the source? (Rex prepares to cure the unstable nanites) :Doctor Holiday: REX NO! :Agent Six: STAND DOWN! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! :Rex: A deal's a deal. :Agent Six: What deal? :Doctor Holiday: What's he talking about? :Rex: It was the only way to save you. :Van Kleiss: Welcome home. (Offers his hand) :Agent Six: Rex, don't do it! :Doctor Holiday: We'll find another way! :Doctor Holiday: You okay? :Rex: No offense, Doc. But I totally do not get women. :Doctor Holiday: One day you will. :Agent Six: I still don't have a clue. The Swarm :Rex: And what are we doing in the middle of nowhere? :Doctor Holiday: Weren't you in the briefing? :Rex: I thought "Chinese Hotspot" meant we were getting take-out. :Doctor Holiday: You're going down there? I'm all for physical force when necessary but I recommend... :Rex: We'll be fine. We're professional. :Doctor Holiday: (to Rex and Bobo) You have six hands between the both of you. Think you could lend me one? (Rex and Bobo claps) :Doctor Holiday: I just need a sample. The creatures seem to use it tag objects with high metal content. :Rex: Get 'em from your stinky friend. :Doctor Holiday: It breaks down too quickly. It has to be extracted from a living specimen. I just need someone to go into the nest and (Bobo and Six walk away. Rex sighs and Holiday leads him away) :Bobo Haha: There's your biological response right there. :Rex: I gotta get up there. (Realizes he's naked. Rex gasps) Uh, where are my clothes? :Doctor Holiday: Sorry. I had to quarantine them. There's still a chance I can salvage some of the pheromone compound they sprayed on you. :Rex: Wait..You mean... you saw me...? :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday scoffs) Please, I'm a doctor (start walking away, then turns to face Rex again)... Motorcycles huh? :Rex: Arghh...(slips back under the blankets) :Rex: I'm going to go out on a limb here. I think we made it worse. :White Knight: It seems we'll have to implement the fallback plan. :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday hits the screen and grunts) So blindly charging forward didn't work. (Sarcastically) I'm shocked. :Agent Six: Doctor, we could use your help. :Doctor Holiday: Now you want to listen to me. I've got work to do. :Agent Six: The swarm covers over half the provence. Even our fastest jets can't fly around. :Doctor Holiday: The we go over. Rex, load up. :Rex: Me? Put it in a missile or something. :Doctor Holiday: This substance is proximity based. I need your accuracy. :Rex: Any last minute instructions? :Doctor Holiday: Try not to die this time. Plague :Doctor Holiday: I-I don't have a clue about this thing. (Holiday gets shocked) And these shocks won't keep me awake forever. :White Knight: All the reason not to waste any more time! :Rex: She's not wasting time! :Doctor Holiday: No, he's right. We've got 60 hours at best before people start dying of thirst. :Doctor Holiday: You got him in time. Still 100% nanite free. I'm surprised you saved him. :Rex: In a weird way, White Knight and I are sort of alike. We're both one-of-a-kind. And that's worth something. :Doctor Holiday: I'm proud of you, Rex. Not just for this, but figuring everything out. Promises, Promises :Agent Six: It was an odd choice to pick today to be his birthday. :Doctor Holiday: It is his anniversary of his new life here. He deserves a celebration. He's changed everything. :Rex: (Goes between them and put a party hat on top of Six's head) Wo-hoo!! (Blows his toy horn and goes away) :Agent Six: (Uses his hat to stir his punch) Has he? :Doctor Holiday: You should be celebrating too, Six. After all, you're the one who started this. In a way, it's your birthday too. :Agent Six: E.V.O? :Doctor Holiday: "Exponentially Variegated Organism." A little more scientific than "spoiled meat." That is what you hired guns call them isn't it? :Agent Six: It's Six. And I don't use guns. You told Fell we could learn more by keeping them alive. What did you mean? :Doctor Holiday: The nanites are altering our DNA. But with the right type of research, there is no reason that they couldn't be programmed to stop or reverse the process. Imagine a third option to this insane kill or contain protocol. :Agent Six: A third option? :Doctor Holiday: A cure. :Rex: Ouch! Ah! Let me see your medical license. :Doctor Holiday: Six, we have nurses who could have easily handled this. :(Six brings out an E.V.O.) :Doctor Holiday: What are you doing? That E.V.O's scheduled for processing. :Agent Six: Show her. (Rex cures the E.V.O.) We found it, doctor - the third alternative. :Doctor Holiday: What is he? - How...? :Agent Six: Meet Rex - the cure. :Doctor Holiday: You cannot treat me like this! I have three Ph.D's. LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT! Payback :Skalamander: No one can help you. You're all alone now. :Doctor Holiday: Not exactly. (Holiday opens a door) I still have my sister. :(Holiday's sister attacks Skalamander) :Doctor Holiday: As far as I can tell, you're back to your old self. :Rex: I don't know something feels different. That new build - I think I can do a lot more. It's like I can see the blueprints. I just need to figure out how to put it all together. :Doctor Holiday: White Knight in person. Never thought I'd see the day. :White Knight: Well don't get used to it. We found all the explosives. The base and the Keep will need extensive repairs. This was not our finest hour. :Rex: What are you talking about? We kicked butt! So what if Van Kleiss is back and more powerful than ever. So am I! If he wants to start a nanite war, let him bring it! :White Knight: (L''aughs'') It's good to have you back, Rex. :Doctor Holiday: You know, I think he actually means it. :Rex: Sure he does. So tell me something guys: what's next? Season 2 Rampage :Rex: (about an E.V.O.) Did you see that mark? Van Kleiss made that one! :Doctor Holiday: Why else do you think I've been trying to get a sample from it? :Rex: I don't know. Just being science-y? :Doctor Holiday: (after getting some samples from the E.V.O.) Got it. You can cure it now. :Rex: (the E.V.O.flails Rex around) Whoa! :Doctor Holiday: Unless you like getting thrown around like that. :Rex: I don't believe this. My best friend's an E.V.O. forever, and not even a cool E.V.O. He's the annoying break stuff kind. (Noah belches) :Rex: Ugh! :Doctor Holiday: Actually Rex, it might not be Noah. Your biometrics have flat-lined. :Rex: All that running around. He just wore me out. Did you hear that? It's me not you. Just give me a minute. Alliance :Doctor Holiday: Rex, why aren't you fixing that shield regulator? :Rex: Hint. You may remember him from such schemes as: destroying Providence Headquarters, and trying to take over the entire Earth. :Doctor Holiday: Van Kleiss in there? You're right you should investigate, after you fix the shield. :Rex: Then it might be too late. :Doctor Holiday: She's there, isn't she? :Rex: Who? Breach? Yeah - but... :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday sighs) A quick recon and that's it. I'll try to buy some time at this end, and I want regular check ups. Mixed Signals :Rex: (Gasp) Pizza... :Doctor Holiday: I think he's having another vision. :Bobo Haha: Of lunch? :Rex: With pineapple and salmon. :Bobo Haha: Yeech!! He is nuts. :Doctor Holiday: Aside from a strange taste in pizza toppings. All readings are normal. I can't explain it. :Caesar: Stand aside! :Rex: Hello?! Do I get a say in this? :Doctor Holiday: If you're part of some elaborate plan to kidnap Rex, then you failed! :Caesar: Listen, Bonita, you don't want to make me use this! :Rex: (Gets in between them) Enough! Normally around here when someone barges in talking crazy, they get ground into the deck plates by my giant fists. But you seem legit. I'm going with him. :Doctor Holiday: Rex! :Rex: (Gives Holiday a meaningful look, titling his head to Caesar and then talks to him) Okay, brother, lead the way. Moonlighting :Rex: (to Rombauer and Lansky) Look, Providence has done a lot for me. Maybe not money or sandwiches. But I'm important there. :Doctor Holiday: (Over Rex's earpiece) Rex, when you get back. I need you in the Zoo. The auto-feeder flooded it with monkey chow - again. :Rex: I'm sorry. You were saying? :White Knight: If everything I've read about him is true, he could be an incredible asset to Providence. :Agent Six: Or a major liability. :White Knight: All the more reason to keep him with us. Give him whatever he needs. :Doctor Holiday: White's right, Six. He knows more about nanites than anyone on the planet. He helped invent them. :Agent Six: My point exactly! :Doctor Holiday: There's a chance it can be taken out from your location. :Rex: That's supposed to be good news? :Agent Six: Yes! Here's the bad: there's a layer of oxidized fungus between you and the rest of us. You're going to have to do this alone. :Rex: I'm not alone. :Rombauer: Let's get one thing straight. We're not here to save the day. We're only care about our company. And you're part of our company! :Lansky: Also when we came back down here, we couldn't get out when we changed our mind. :Rombauer: Okay, that too. But mostly what I said. Without a Paddle :Rex: It was pretty nice. I was in school for a week and I was like a regular kid. I even took a pop quiz and I got an "A." :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday slurps her coffee) I'm glad Rex. Because that's got me thinking. I've been too linent in your academic education. :Rex: Oh no! Wait a minute! :Doctor Holiday: Starting today - more regular lessons: Science, History, Spanish. :Rex: Spanish? :Doctor Holiday: Oh yes! And I saw that Trig Quiz. 98%? Do you know how that reflects on me? I know you can do better. And you will! Written in Sand :Doctor Holiday: It's not the storm they're running from. The nanites inside there are forcing the animals away. It's creating a kind of nanite free zone. :Rex: Heh! We should call White Knight. Maybe he'll move here and leave us alone. :Rex: No, couldn't be... (takes out binoculars and sees in the distant Van Kleiss moving towards the sandstorm) ''Rex to base. We've got trouble of the ego-maniacal EVO kind. :'Doctor Holiday': Van Kleiss is there? Why am I not surprised? :'Rex': I think the real question is: if everything else is in such a race to get out, why is ''he going in? :Doctor Holiday: Rex, wait. :Rex: Don't worry, Doc. It's me. What could possibly happen? :White Knight: I will not risk everyone on board that ship for one agent - even that agent. :(Holiday subtly ends the call. Then to Six) :Doctor Holiday: Whoops. Guess the satellite feed went down. Nasty sand. :(Six smirks) :Dr. Holiday: Caesar, I want you to know, we haven’t found him, yet. :Caesar: Found who? :Dr. Holiday: Rex? :Caesar: Riiiiight...Ah! Sorry that was uh, fifteen minutes ago. I've done about five hundred task since then. Try calibrating the Keep sensors to search for traces of Selenium, it's something Rex's naturally gives off, like dandruff. :Dr. Holiday: I- Really? Huh. Okay, thanks. A Family Holiday :Doctor Holiday: (Keeps pumping Agent Six's chest) Don't do this to me! I will hate you forever if you-- :Doctor Holiday: Well... I guess I'll go set up those tests. (Starts walking away but Six takes her hand.) :Agent Six: Or... We could go get some dinner. :Doctor Holiday: Outside? In the real world? Like real people? Like a...? :Agent Six: Yes, like a date. :Doctor Holiday: It's about time. Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Rebecca Holiday